


Now Playing

by uchuupri



Category: Band Yarouze!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: Sixteen band members and a lovesick soundtrack(Will update the tags with the chapters)





	1. Kyo Takara - Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for this song

#NowPlaying: _Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu_ – The Maine

 

For the first time in a while Kyo Takara felt frustrated for not being as talkative as everyone else. More than that, he felt an urgent need to become especially good at speaking his mind, using his extensive vocabulary to his advantage. What good is it to know words, he lamented, when he couldn’t use them to properly convey his feelings for you.

He had lost count of how many times he stopped everything he was doing just to watch your smiling figure show up in the backstage to wish the band good luck before a gig, or the endless afternoons of rehearsal when Ray had to bring him back to Earth whenever he dozed off during a meeting, lost in myriad of metaphors on how you affected him.

If he were more outgoing, Kyo wondered one day, on his way to the Eden, perhaps he would react better to your presence and instead of being stunned and speechless, speak out those beautiful, enticing sentences he had been coming up with in his mind. Passing through the entrance door, Kyo sighed; he knew better than keep gnawing at the idea, but his inexperienced self couldn’t help but go back to what could be the best way to confess his affections.

He was expecting the other Osiris members to be in the backstage, but instead he felt those familiar butterflies in his stomach make a ruckus at your sight. He swallowed when you greeted him, once again finding himself blinded by your aura. He opened his mouth, trying to answer you in an amiable way – the last thing he wanted was for you to mistake his awkwardness for apathy.

To Kyo’s despair, your smile disappeared at his lack of response, and you seemed a little off as you muttered an excuse and started to make your way out of the room. Kyo felt his heart accelerate, and before he could think about it or properly organize his thoughts, the words fell out of his tongue.

“… I like you”.

And as you stopped and turned around, cheeks reddened and lips curled up, never did relief taste so sweet.


	2. Tsubasa Saeki - Boku no Manual

#NowPlaying: _Boku no Manual_ – Mamoru Miyano

 

It was no surprise that Tsubasa had flirting as his number one hobby, so when he threw a pick up line at you on your very first day at Eden, you laughed it off while Sosuke admonished thei bassist for being inconvenient. Your flushed face and embarrassed smile wouldn’t be forgotten by Tsubasa so soon however, and he made it his priority to see that expression of yours more often.

Much to his demise, you became used to his sweet talk faster than he would have expected, and soon enough you were the one throwing velvety lines at pretty much every one. It wasn’t rare for you to start competitions on who could make Teppei blush faster – or piss off Sousuke to the point he would all but burn in anger. However entertaining these little show-offs were, Tsubasa decided that it was time to step-up his game, not only to win over you, but to win you over.

He could barely contain his shit-eating grin at your confused expression when he handled you a small notebook right before leaving after a concert. “Take a look” he almost purred on his way out, winking playfully at you.

It wasn’t until a whole week later that Master called BLAST for another gig, and Tsubasa was eager to observe your reaction to his move. At first you seemed to ignore his presence completely, and frustration started to build up in Tsubasa’s chest. He really had high expectations about the manual plan, but perhaps this time he took the joke too far. This uneasiness accompanied him through the whole concert, and from time to time Tsubasa found himself searching for you in the crowd, trying to put aside the burning feeling in his gut.

After a couple encores and very loud delighted screams from the audience, BLAST came down from the stage to find you and Miko handing over hand towels and water bottles. Instead of a drink, Tsubasa got from you a smirk; taking out the notebook from your back pocket, you made no effort to be discreet while showing it off.

“If you don’t behave and save this sweet talk of yours to me, I’ll have no other choice but to put you in a collar, _kitty_ ”.

Yamato spilled the water from his mouth, Teppei passed out on the floor and Sosuke face-palmed. At this explicit challenge, Tsubasa could only curl his lips in his usual mischievous smile. While he enjoyed seeing you so smug, it was time for you to learn who’s in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa is a little shit, pass it on


	3. Kazuma Nanase - Life Like This

#NowPlaying: _Life Like This_ – The Maine

 

If there was something Kazuma didn’t miss, it was all the teasing around his clueless crush on Cure²Tron’s bassist Yukiho. He was shocked enough to learn the object of his unknowing affections was actually a man, but the barely hidden scoffs and not-so-subtle smiles from his band mates were probably the worst of it. Of course getting interested in someone was the last thing in the world Kazuma wanted, but alas, it was exactly what he got.

To be fair, the boy did try to ignore the heaviness in his chest whenever you showed up in the dressing room before a gig to wish them all good luck, or how he would start sweating if you got too close for whatever reason. It seemed that his eyes we’re magnetized at you, following your steps around the room, which was paired with an unusual attention to his own appearance. Matter of fact, it didn’t take long before Asahi took notice; this time around he was dead set on not pestering Kazuma, but it would be asking too much of the poor boy to look over every loving gaze, or the lonely sighs, or the more and more frequent worries about how his hair looked. In fact, Asahi truly believed he could have let it go had everything stayed like that; thing is, it didn’t.

Kazuma needed no more than a couple days to come up with an entirely new song, eyes shining with excitement. Sure enough he made feeble attempts to avoid answering about his sudden inspiration, but he could never be a match for Misato’s kin intuition and Yoshimune’s innate skill for bringing up embarrassing situations. The boys agreed to play the song as soon as they had mastered it, and none of them had the heart to tease Kazuma about a possible reaction from you when they did add it to the playlist.

If they were honest with themselves, there was nothing cuter than Kazuma stuttering when trying to make a conversation with you, especially if the strategy was the classic “be yourself and don’t try too hard”. It was like observing a duckling learning how to swim, and even if it hurt them to see their guitarist so troubled, they knew he had to go through the process by himself.

Days passed by, and their new lovesick song was played for the first time at the Eden. The fans, of course, went crazy with the lyrics and, much to Kazuma’s mortification, someone started a chorus asking who his new crush was.  Asahi started spilling tips, in hopes that you would realize you were his muse before the worst scenario became true; Yoshimune followed up, nearly letting your name slip out. Misato sighed, out of patience, and asked for you in the mic. Only Kazuma’s face could be redder than yours, but at least it seemed that this time around this wouldn’t be an unrequited love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maine again because, boy, I like their lovesick songs


	4. Ray Cephart - Fuel to the Fire

#NowPlaying: _Fuel to the Fire_ \- The Maine

 

One hour, twenty-one minutes, forty-two seconds. Forty-three. Another sigh left Ray's lips, a sign that the guitarrist was getting annoyed. He leaned against the wall outside The Eden and checked his phone for any messages from you he could have missed - there were none. It wasn't the first time you left him hanging, and despite all his so called principles, he doubted it would be the last one.

Ray tapped his boots against the floor, pouting and crossing his arms, looking even more like the brat he used to be. He had the right to be pissed; his face in a scowl, Ray mentally rehearsed what he would say to you when you finally showed up. Who did you think you were, really? As if he, a famous guitarrist, Osiris' founding member, would be that needy to fall for your sweet texts and unanswered invitations. And obviously he did not have all of your selfies saved in a secret folder in his phone, and no one would ever dare affirm that he was head over heels for you; no, Ray Cephart had more than enough options to choose from, because he was that kind of guy - a popular man, someone whose company was disputed and granted only to those who he saw as deserving.

Ray nearly jumped and shrieked when his phone vibrated and the ring tone he had set for your contact rang out loud. He cleared his throat, half mad, half relieved, before opening the message and answering it. Whatever anger he tried to cultivate melted away at your sheepish - yet lame - excuse for standing him up. As if he needed any more pushing yo forgive you once again, a selfie showing an apologetic smile followed the message, and after that there was no way Ray could stay upset with you. He stood away from the wall and walked into The Eden, already typing away new date plans.

There was no way in hell Ray would ever admit that, but the more you played him, more drawn to you he felt; despite all the loudly defended arguments he would bring whenever Shin teased him, everyone knew that you had Ray wrapped around your little finger.


	5. Sosuke Maki - Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)

#NowPlaying: _Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)_ \- Paramore

 

For someone as young as he is, Sosuke has his priorities set almost in stone. Music is his main focus, and whatever else could wait: this included school and, obviously, what others would call a love life. Of course such things cannot be predicted or avoided for long, no matter how hard one tries to keep them at bay, and Sosuke learned it the hard way, starting from the very first moment he touched you.

They had a hard time scheduling this rehearsal section, and Sosuke - as usual - was nagging at his band mates to pay attention and stop playing around. To break the sour mood, Yamato suggested they listened to something else, maybe get inspired. Sosuke sighed and agreed, secretly praying that it would somehow help them in their practice. That was when you broke into the room carrying snacks and drinks, with a smile that automatically made Sosuke frown. His heart started beating faster when you winked at him as a greeting and he grabbed the closest guitar to distract himself from his own blushing face. When the first notes hit his ears, he couldn't believe he was playing a love song, of all the music he knew. There was no way he would admit it, though, but before Sosuke could pretend it never happened Tsubasa picked up the sound and with a pleased expression started singing along to the lyrics, much to your amusement.

There is no need to say that the more Sosuke tried to stop Tsubasa from teasing him for his so-called choice, the more their bassist sang louder, grabing your hand to dance along to the song, making Sosuke fume in deep buried jealousy - which only made Tsubasa tease him further by spinning you around to the rhythm of his singing, bringing out your spell-like laughter. Sosuke soon enough reached his limit and snatched you away from Tsubasa, ignoring his whines about ruining his fun.

 

Sosuke tried convicing himself that he did that to stop you from ruining the practice he worked so hard to get, but it was obvious he wasn't buying his own lie -  and neither were you, judging by the smug smirk on your face.

Sosuke tsked as he let go of your hand, looking away before inviting you to watch their practice, as long as you wouldn't ruin it by joining in Tsubasa's rants. He allowed himself the smallest of the smiles, and turned around to march back before you could see it. He was, perhaps, falling in love; he was, however, nowhere near admiting it to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sosuke being tsundere af - yes or obviously


End file.
